


Money Power Glory

by Ominous_Rain



Series: Ultraviolence [3]
Category: Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Blood and Violence, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Lana del Rey's Money Power Glory, Original Character(s), Out of Character, Treason, no beta we die like men, serial murders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 07:14:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20560328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ominous_Rain/pseuds/Ominous_Rain
Summary: Sequel to West Coast. As Aidou contemplated what he should do next, the sunrise kissed his forehead and spoke an idea. {Song fic/Drabble} [Ultraviolence Verse]





	Money Power Glory

He rose from the ocean’s embrace that night and continued his journey in the stolen white convertible. He didn’t care he might have left fingerprints, witnesses, or other pieces of evidence. What good was it to worry for a dead man anyway?

He was soaking wet with salt drying in his hair. His Night Class suit was ruined beyond saving with sand and blood. Where was he going? He didn’t know. There was enough gas to keep driving and so he set off.

Trees, buildings, and wasteland flew by him in a swirl of colors and emotions he couldn’t grasp on to.

He looked like a madman and felt like one too. Thoughts of his actions filtered his mind as his body drove on autopilot. His despair had given into anger. He wanted revenge! Kaname threw his years of friendship and loyalty in his face. Not a moments’ hesitation to suspect him and use Zero like whorish pawn for his gain.

And for what? Sara? The pureblood so low on the societal totem pole after her defeat at the Academy that people won’t even mention her name unless she’s in their presence? The pureblood in question didn’t even leave her lair like she used to. She just kept making her personal girl slaves at the school she decided to nestle in last time he checked. Sara wasn’t a threat as far as Aidou knew and Kaname never mentioned to his royal court that there was an issue. Or maybe he just didn’t mention it to Aidou.

What Aidou definitely couldn’t understand is how **_he_** was under suspicion for giving Sara information? Takuma was Kaname’s general and he worked for Sara before the clash in secret. Takuma committed treason of the highest degree albeit against his will because of Sara’s blood spell, yet Takuma is fully forgiven with nothing but a slap and maybe a _private session_ with Kaname.

The blond paused in his inner tirade. His research. _Damn, his research!_ He left most of it at the academy in his room where his cousin Akatsuki could easily read or give to Kaname. Luckily, Aidou kept copies of his work but they were at places inaccessible currently. He’s memorized all of it by now but who knows what that evil pureblood will do with the information.

It was a hard pill to swallow but Aidou cannot blindly ignore the faults of his pureblood. He was vindictive, controlling, smart, and powerful. The perfect example of what their species thrived to be in secret. The co-existence was necessary at the moment for their survival but Aidou wasn’t fooled. If anything were to tip in vampire society’s favor they would turn on humans and hunters in a heart beat. Did it make him a failure as a vampire to not admire that anymore, or does it make him a failure that he admired the ruthlessness in the first place?

The car started to slow as he reached a gas station in the middle of nowhere. Nothing but woods for miles. The crunch of gravel awoken Aidou out his stupor as he got out the car. It was empty and he didn’t have any money to buy anything. Didn’t think to bring more than what he had in his pockets.

If he was going to be an outlaw on death row, why not experience it to the fullest? Aidou knew his thinking was clouded with revenge and hurt but he couldn’t care about vampire _or _human lives at that moment.

There was one car in the drive way and Aidou walked through the door slowly as he stared the young brown haired teen down.

“W-what can I do for you sir?” The teenager asked nervously. Aidou looked deranged.

Aidou quickly slid over the counter to grip the boy’s throat in a strangling hold. “Nothing.” He brought the teen close as he sunk his fangs viciously, tearing the jugular. Aidou moaned as the boy’s blood hit his tongue.

After draining the boy dry, Aidou let the body drop to the ground after taking the teen’s wallet and car keys. The sun was starting to creep over the horizon and the blond noble stopped to think as he watched the different hues of morning blend together.

_Why not give him what he wants? Kaname wants a traitor and an enemy? I can give him both._

The sunrise kissed his forehead and Aidou felt no pain. Was it a sign he was correct?

The girl on the beach was the first of many of Aidou’s victims.

They varied in age, gender, and social class. However, they all shared the characteristics of short blond or brown hair with brightly colored eyes or eyes so dark no color could be guessed. The murders continued across the country, spanning across several weeks.

It was these serial murders that lead to the pureblood Leander getting interested in the Level B noble.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Vampire Knight belongs to Matsuri Hino.  
Warnings: Agnst, treason, serial murders, Blood and Violence, OC  
Authoress: Oh, you thought I forgot about this gem? I’m working my way to the multi-chapter is all. A thousand screaming muses is hard to get through, you know?


End file.
